Sweet DarkWhite Heart Dreams
by candy-chan 3
Summary: Eres mi sueño oscuro,prohibido pero a la vez puro y amoroso, eres oscura,sexy,seductora, linda tierna y sobre todo prohibida para mi tu corazón firmemente cerrado sin dejar que nadie pase, esa sonrisa vacía pero tan bella, tus ojos rojos tristes y solitarios. ¿Como llegaran mis sentimientos a ti? ¿Capturare tu corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Dark/White Heart Dreams, Stand by ready? -Capitulo 1 Comienzo

Holiwis! Si soy yo estoy viva XD lea debo una enorme disculpa! U.u me desapareci un buen tiempo sin siquiera informarlos a vosotros pero a sido algo duro escribir y tambien si no estoy inspirada no me gusta escribir sin kokoro sangre y sudor! XD ok no a la historia!

La lluvia cae fuertemente sobre mi solo sentada meciendome en un columpio completamente mojada pensando

¿Como acabe aquí?

Cerrando mis ojos escuchando la brisa de las hojas de los árboles mecerse al ritmo de la lluvia empapandome cada vez mas perdiendome en un mar de recuerdos las lagrimas fluyen combinándose con la lluvia extrañamente calida

Si lo recuerdo todo. Todo de ti todos esos momentos ahora mismo los recordaré hasta la ultima gota

Por que este era un dulce sueño

Hola! Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha tengo 21 años busco trabajo pueden adoptarme si gustan jajaja no como creen soy una chica normal recién salida de la universidad, mis profesores me recomendaron ser mano derecha de una de las mas grandes empresarias de todo Japón no la conozco ni se su nombre solo debido a mis conocimientos dijeron que yo era la adecuada.

Carim:Nanoha-chan!

Nanoha: Carim! Disculpa estaba en las nubes jejeje

Carim: Si me e dado cuenta y como crees que sea tu trabajo?

Nanoha: no lo se tal vez estricto divertido pero ya sabes *sonríe* hay que ser optimistas

Carim: Claro! Por mi sabes todo relacionado a tu carrera!

Nanoha: Claro que no eso se debe a mi gran y espectacular cerebro!

Dijo la cobriza caminando con su amiga de la infancia haciendo una carita gatuna de satisfacción

Carim:*golpe en la frente* No te creas gran cosa!

Nanoha:*Rie* Hai Hai *mira su reloj* Ara! Que tarde a este ritmo no llegamos a tiempo al metro!

Nanoha sin previo aviso cargo a Carim sosteniendo sus piernas mientras sus manos en su cuello

Nanoha: con cerebro o no tienes que admitir que esa profesora de educación física me hizo dar frutos!

Nanoha iniciando a correr llevándose a Carim mientras esta reía y abraza a a Nanoha sonrojada y sonriendo aprovechando que esta no la veía

Carim:Tonta

Nanoha:Gracias!

Carim:apesar de todo eras como una hermanita pequeña que adora a cuidar ahora ahora tu..

Nanoha:Tu?

Carim: has avanzado de nivel a ser mi tonta favorita

Nanoha y Carim ríen asi como llegan al metro mientras van sentadas platicadas

Nanoha: Pfff que calor!

Carim:Si la verdad es lo malo de los metros dios cuanta gente hay hoy

Bajando acaloradas corrimos nuevamente cargue a Carim es algo lenta jajaja no solo yo trabajaría ahi si no tambien mi mejor amiga tambien! No estaría solita ademas estaremos en diferentes áreas pero al menos me conformo con hacerle enojar

Y llegamos estamos enfrente de la empresa S&A una exitosa empresa en varias áreas: Restaurantes,Autopartes,dueña de Grandes editoriales de libros varias áreas que destaca esta empresa hasta en el receso te dan tacos! Dicen que saben buenisimos. La empresa tiene muchos muchos negocios no lo se es impresionante todo lo que tiene me agrada trabajar con ello!.

Carim y yo entramos unas instalaciones muy modernas esto se puede decir es como el cuartel general? Es algo muy elegante caminamos mientras nos separamos pues somos de diferentes áreas como dije antes una amable Srita. Me iba guiando por las instalaciones yo solo iba casi babeando pero sin perder el porte claro,

Chica A: Y aquí es la oficina de la Jefa

Nanoha:*sonriendo* Gracias! Que amable

La chica se sonrojo y solo asintió me extraño y toque la puerta

?:Pase.

Una voz elegante y madura algo seria sono por las paredes y abrí la puerta asi como encontrarme con un escalón sorpresa apunto de caerme en un rápido movimiento sentí una mano agarrar mi mano al elevar la vista abrí los ojos como platos al ver la persona hermosa frente a mi ojos escarlatas tan rojos como la misma sangre, fracciones delgadas,Cabello rubio, era como una diosa griega que hizo sonrojarme algo casi imposible que pocas veces hasta Carim podía hacer con trabajo pero sonrojo tomate en mi vida había visto una chica asi se veía seria vestía un traje elegante y negro corbata negra un listón al final de su largo cabello sonriendome calidamente me ayudo a componer la compostura

?: Disculpe, se encuentra bien?

Nanoha: S-si, Muchas Gracias

?:Tu debes ser, Takamachi-san?

Nanoha:s-Si!,vine para aceptar el trabajo

?:*soltando su mano se regresa al escritorio* por favor toma asiento

Nanoha: G-gracias *se sienta*

?:Primero que Nada déjeme presentarme, Un,placer conocerle me llamo Fate, Fate Testarossa Harlaown

Nanoha:E-el placer es mío, Me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha *sonriendo mucho*

Tendiendome su mano la estreché delicamente su piel es suave y delicada es como una damisela pero ala vez un Príncipe sentí un choque eléctrico que hizo latir mi corazón ante la calidez de su mano a pesar de que fueron solo segundos de tocar su mano pero extrañamente su cabello ocultaba su mirada.

Fate:Bueno Takamachi-san sabe ud que somos una empresa estricta esta dispuesta a aceptar este trabajo?

Nanoha: S-si!

Fate:*sonriendo nuevamente* Me alegra tener como segunda mano a una chica tan energética

Me sonroje ante esas palabras pero algo no cuadraba era una diosa pero no solo eso es como si...escondiera algo... esos ojos..

Platicamos varias cosas asi como finalmente firme el contrato despidiendome de la diosa griega me acompaño hasta las puertas de la empresa abriendome la puerta muy amablemente

Fate: que tenga buen dia. Takamachi-san la espero mañana temprano

Nanoha:S-si Igualmente hasta luego Testarossa-san

Me fui caminando asi como mi corazón extrañamente latía rapido

"Que rayos me pasa?" pensó la cobriza mientras negaba

"Debe ser solo mi imaginación".

Riendo regrese a casa asi como darme un buen baño preprandome para mi gran dia

Mas no sabia que se avecinaba una mar de emociones durante todo mi periodo laboral.

- - - - -jajajaj y Aquí acaba! Que les a parecido? Fate toda una Christian Grey! Jajaja ok no no será asi en este fic :3 bueno nos leemos después espero sus reviews! Saludos! Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Black/White Heart Dreams

Capitulo 2: Jefa

Hola de nuevo! Jajaja si estoy viva oneechan gracias por tu review me inspira :3 me a llegado la inspiración de la luz de Fate-sama jajaja ok no

...

Después de conocer a mi jefa que por cierto es muy guapa...agh que pienso! Si yo...bueno agh me estoy cepillando los dientes pensando en mi jefa, Carim aun sigue dormida pero aun asi acaba de levantarse se ve como una niña pequeña parece mi oneechan después de todo ella siempre a cuidado de mi desde pequeñas.

Estoy alistandome para mi trabajo Carim ya hizo el desayuno vivimos juntas por que somos compañeras de piso.

Nanoha:Carim vamonos!

Carim: Ya voy Nanoha-chan!

Salimos del apartamento asi como caminamos mientras llegábamos y entrábamos me registre asi como entrar a mi oficina e iniciar a arreglar asi como iniciar a hacer mi trabajo a medio dia ya había acabado y decidí llevar mis informes con mi jefa.

Nanoha: D-disulpe me permite pasar?

Fate:Claro, Pasa.

Nanoha:Buen Dia, Testarossa-san

Fate:*se acomoda sus lentes* Buen Dia has acabado con los informes?

Nanoha:"S-se ve tan guapa con lentes" *sonrojada leve* S-si.

Fate:*sonríe calidamente* Gracias es muy amable de tu parte, Takamachi-san

Iba a decirme algo mas pero alguien entro

?:Oh Fate!, vine a traerte esto! *señala unos papeles*

Que!? Es una chica exactamente igual a ella! No hay diferencias en actitud y en peinado

Fate:Alicia, tsk *se quita sus lentes* cuantas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?

Alicia:Oh vamos Fate, siempre estas-*mira a Nanoha* Oh! Disculpa mi mala educación!*me tiende la mano* Alicia Testarossa Harlaown, hermana mayor de Fate tu eres?

Nanoha:*estrechando su mano* T-takamachi Nanoha! Secretaria de Testarossa-san m-mucho gusto!

Fate frunció su ceño asi como se incorpora

Fate: Bueno ibas a darme los papeles no?

Alicia: Hai! Aquí están *se los da*

Fate:*revisando* Bien, Gracias

Alicia: Entonces me voy, bye bye Nanoha-chan!

Solo agite mi mano levemente asi como me voltee

Nanoha:Testarossa-san se le ofrece algo mas?

Fate se levanto y se acercó a Nanoha mientras paso un cabello tras de su oreja

Nanoha sorprendida por el acto y por su cercanía miro a Fate a los ojos

Fate:Arreglate bien ese cabello, Takamachi-san

Esos ojos rojos, sentía que podían ver atra vez de mi no solo eso hacían latir mi corazón como loco

Fate:Takamachi-san, gusta acompañarme por favor? Me gustaría llevarla a una exposición que le ayudara a obtener mas experiencia .

Nanoha:*me separe y mi cabello cubría mi mirada* S-si! Encantada *camine adelante de ella pero caballerosamente me abrió la puerta asi como salir mientras caminamos sentía extrañamente tranquila y llena de paz su compañía llenaba ese vacío en mi corazón.

Al estar en la exposición me reí de varias asi como Fate me miraba sorprendida

Fate:*empieza a reír y todos se sorprenden* Takamachi-san le han dicho que tiene una risa y sonrisa hermosa?

Nanoha:n-no muchas Gracias

Fate me explicaba y tomaba nota asi como me,miraba,y acarició suavemente mi cabeza.

Me sorprendí y me sonrio cálidamente mientras hacia mi corazón latir rápidamente.

Reimos asi como fueron pasando los dias cada dia era como,un sueño apesar de mi pesadilla estar con ella es un verdadero sueño al cabo de unos dias mi jefa era algo cercana a mi sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente siempre que estaba cerca de ella.

Al salir fui con Carim a una biblioteca

Carim: por que llevas tanto libro?

Nanoha:Testarossa-san me los recomendó.

Carim:*sonríe leve* téstarossa-san solo escucho que hables de ella

Nanoha: no es cierto!

Carim:Si, te gusta?

Nanoha:Claro que no! Es mi jefa solo *me escondo tras los libros sonrojada* la admiro

Después de unas preguntas buleadoras de Carim a mi persona nos encontramos casualmente a Fate con Alicia asi como Alicia abrazando a Carim se la llevo pese a todas sus contras

Fate:Takamachi-san que sorpresa verla por aquí

Nanoha:L-lo mismo digo

Fate:*ayudando con los libros* adonde llevas tanto libro?

Nanoha: a mi casa b-bueno a el departamento.

Señale asi como metió los libros en su coche pues quedaba bastante lejos

Madre mía un BMW! Je yo pues yo tengo una bici

Caballerosamente me a abrió la puerta asi como ir de copiloto mientras encendió el coche mientras íbamos camino a mi casa al llegar

Nanoha: por favor pase

Fate: Mmm nada mal

Nanoha: *acomodando los libros* Disculpe algo de tomar Testarossa-san?

Fate: Un café por favor *ve el piano y se acerca*

Preparaba el café asi como empece a escuchar notas asi como una melodía algo triste solitaria así como me,quede mirándola era hermosa sus finos dedos tocando esas teclas haciendo ese sonido

Nanoha:"Por que?. Que escondes detrás de esa sonrisa?"

Me senté a su lado asi como apreciar como tocaba mientras inicie a tocar por instinto hasta que acabo la melodía y cerro el piano

Fate:tocas bastante bien, Takamachi-san

Nanoha:Nyahaha no es nada no me comparo con ud *le tiendo el café *

Fate:Gracias, *me guiña el ojo* delicioso como siempre

Nanoha:*sonrojada* "me me guiño el ojo!" G-gracias

Fate al terminar su café se veía melancólica asi como se podía ver un vacío en esos ojos rojos mientras por inercia coloque mi cabeza sobre su hombro sorprendida sonrio asi como poco su mejilla sobre mi cabeza

Fate:Tu que me estas haciendo?

Nanoha:mmm?

Fate se incorporo asi como sonrio mientras se despidió y salio casi corriendo de la casa.

Acaso hice algo malo?

Pero

Nanoha"Era bastante calida"

Fate iba caminando y mientras iba en el BMW pensaba y coloca a su cabeza en el volante*

Fate:Takamachi Nanoha que me estas haciendo?...el corazón no sirve solo es un órgano que bombea sangre y me mantiene vi a entonces por que? Tu...debo dejar de pensar en estas tonterías mejor en trabajo

Después de todo aquello me puse a pensar, Que tiene Fate-san por que se ve tan solitaria? Por que siento que no será nada fácil saber por que? Por que quiero saber?

Nanoha: Agh...Fate Testarosssa-san que me estas haciendo? De verdad me estas haciendo perder la cabeza y hacer que mi corazón este loco.

Se perfectamente...

Que no me puedo enamorar...

Y seguramente Testarossa-san..

Tampoco...

...

Aquí termina no esta muy "Aleluya que digamos pero les prometo que desde aquí empieza lo bueno esto es como el pan falta agregar el dulce :)

Saludos a Oneechan! Y a todos ustedes nos leemos luego!

Pd: los e dejado con la duda desho? e.e muajaja!

...

.


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Dark/White Heart Dreams

Holiwis! Aquí otra vez gracias por los reviews! Disculpen mis detallitos apenas sigo siendo una novata pero gracias por hacerme ver esos detalles :3

Historia escrita por Candy-chan!

...

Capitulo 3: acercamientos

Nanoha POV: desde que Fate salio huyendo ha estado manteniendo cierta distancia incluso es algo cortante habré hecho algo que fue de su desagrado?...no pude dormir apenas será la hora de descanso me darán sopa...otra vez Jesús! Que no piensa que nos puede poner tacos al menos toda una semana?, me gustaría acercarme poco a poco aun mas a e ella me da misterio es como un hoyo negro que me atrae y me succiona pero siento que no todo es negro en el fondo.

Carim:Nanoha!

Nanoha:...

Carim:*le pega la frente*

Nanoha: Ouch!

Carim: Nanoha apurate o Testarossa-san te pondrá retraso!

Nanoha: Hai hai..

Carim: pasa algo? Te vez muy apagada recientemente

Nanoha: no es nada Carim enserio

Nanoha se fue caminando mientras pensaba en Testarossa choco con una figura gemela de la que invadía sus pensamientos

Nanoha:Disculpe Testarossa-san!

Alicia:Ah Nanoha-chan! *la jala con ella* te estaba buscando jajaja haces caras graciosas cuando estas sorprendida

Nanoha: Testarossa-san Mou~! Que se le ofrece o mi jefa me pondrá reporte

Alicia: Ok ok solo te quería acompañar con mi hermana vas a entregarle reportes no? Esta amargada por 5 min que llegues tarde no pasa nada

Nanoha:Testarossa-sa-

Fate: Parece que se la están pasando bien..*voz fría y cortante*

Nanoha:*se separa abruptamente de Alicia* Testarossa-san

Fate: Fui clara en que esta empresa es estricta no le pago para que ande pajareando o ligando con mi hermana *frunce el ceño y mirada impenetrable*

Nanoha estaba sorprendida hasta Alicia de como le había hablado de esa manera a Nanoha

Fate: Que haces todavía parada? Ve a tu oficina!

Nanoha: S-si..

Nanoha se fue y Fate se iba a dar la vuelta pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo

Alicia: Que demonios te pasa Fate? Solo la acompañaba! No le debes hablar asi a tu secretaria!

Fate quito su mano de su hombro de un manotazo y la miro con enojo que no podía ocultar

Fate:Fuera de mi camino no vengas a ligar con mis empleados para eso esta el antro

Fate se fue pero Alicia apesar de estar molesta se rio

Alicia: Parece que hay algo aquí tu nunca te pones asi ni con esa mujer te ponias asi mmm interesante hay que hacer acercamientos tratar de romper el hielo serian una parejita muy linda

Dijo para si misma mientras se iba tarareando y choco con alguien

?:Disculpe!

Alicia: No esta bi-

Alicia bajo su mirada y al separarse la persona de su pecho pues era algo alta menos que Fate y al levantar la mirada una chica de ojos azules cabello rubio se sorprendió y sintió su corazón latir desbocado

?:C-con permiso!

Dijo la chica y se fue casi corriendo mientras Alicia seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras se agarra a el pecho

Alicia:"Que diablos mi corazón latiendo asi por una extraña?"

Alicia no sabia que ese era el comienzo de amores no correspondidos y otro mar de tormentas se avecinaba a su mente y corazón

... o3o ...

_Mientras tanto con Nanoha_

Nanoha había regresado triste a su oficina a tal grado que al terminar su dia pidió que alguien mas llevara sus reportes a la oficina de Fate mientras salia del trabajo y caminaba mientras suspiraba y alguien le tapó los ojos

?:Na-no-ha-chan

Nanoha: Quien es?!

Alicia: ey ey no te alarmes! *destapandole sus ojos*

Nanoha:Testarossa-san no me asuste asi!

Alicia: Ya ya! No te pongas asi de cabizbaja mi hermana es muy tonta vamos vamos levanta esa cara!

Nanoha sonrio por el apoyo que recibía mientras iba platicando con Alicia y alguien las veía por su oficina mientras apretaba los puños y se sentaba pensando jalandose el cabello para atrás

Fate:Que diablos me sucede? Por que me pongo tan celosa de que este con Alicia? Por que pienso esa debería ser yo?*niega repetidamente*

Nanoha se despidió de Alicia y se sentía algo animada mas no al cien por ciento mientras llego al apartamento se dio una ducha pero después recibió una llamada

Alicia: Holi!

Nanoha:Testarossa-san como consiguió mi numero?

Alicia: Tengo contactos

Nanoha: eso se escuchó acosador lo sabe?

Alicia: Jajaja! Lo se gracias por el halago quería saber si estas libre el sábado?

Nanoha: Si por que?

Alicia: Puedes venir al parque que esta cerca de la paleteria Holanda en la calle 42 sur?

Nanoha: Si con gusto a que hora?

Alicia: a las 7 y como se lleva a una amiga!

Nanoha: Claro!

Se despidieron pero en ese momento entraba Carim mientras llegaba algo mas explotada Nanoha le ayudo a subir a su habitación y la acostó.

Carim:Nanoha estoy bien! No me cargues

Nanoha:nada de nada señorita! Por cierto duerme bien por que te parare para que me acompañes al parque

Carim Balbuceo un audible si mientras se acurrucaba y dormía como nunca hasta ronco!.

Nanoha POV: De verdad que se explota demasiado pero aunque sea una chica inteligente es tan poco organizada

Nanoha sonrio y la tapó mientras le acarició la cabeza y le apagó la luz mientras se iba a su habitación aun eran las cuatro podía dormir un poco antes de la "cita"

Después de una siesta se puso unos jeans Levi's y una blusa de manga corta roja que decía Aeropostale 67 con un logo de un edificio un saco de mezclilla de zapatos escogió unos Converse Rojos que combinaban perfecto se dio una vuelta en el espejo ese pantalón resaltaba sus curvas y la blusa tambien que por cierto era algo ajustada mientras se amarraba los conversa Carim se asomo a verla

Carim:Lis- *sorprendida* Woww pues para ir al parque vas muy bien arreglada

Nanoha: Gracias tu tambien te vez arreglada y linda *le guiña un ojo*

Carim se sonrojo ligeramente mientras caminaban y bajaban sin antes cerrar el apartamento caminaron hasta el parque mientras caminaban y se encontraron a Alicia como acordaron.

Alicia:Nanoha-chaaan!

Nanoha:Testarossa-san!

Cuando Alicia se acercó una su gemela iba detrás de ella con el ceño fruncido una bufanda gris una abrigo negro unos pantalones negros y unas botas negras se veía esplendida Nanoha saludo algo atontada a Alicia pero la siguiente sorprendida fue Alicia y Carim

Alicia: H-hola

Carim: Buenas Tardes, disculpa otra vez

Alicia: n-No, esta bien yo no me dije jejeje, me llamo Alicia Testarossa soy hermana gemela mayor de Fate

Carim:*toma su mano y la estrecha* me llamo Carim Gracia mejor amiga de Nanoha desde su nacimiento

Alicia y Carim se fueron platicando mientras dejaban solas a Nanoha y Fate mientras estas sentían un aura algo incomoda pues ese silencio era horrible mas con tremenda cara de Fate

Nanoha:e-este bueno iré con Carim

Fate: Espera

Nanoha: se le ofrece algo?

Fate: Si siéntate

Nanoha: Esta bien *se sienta en el pasto con Fate*

Fate: Takamachi-san, me comporte mal esta mañana me gustaría pedirle disculpas por mi...actitud

A leguas se veía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo no por que no lo quisiera hacer si no que se veía que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo

Nanoha:*sorprendida* N-no..esta bien yo andaba pajarea-

Fate:No es verdad *se acerca* Yo me equivoque descargando carga negativa sobre ti

Nanoha:*le sonríe mucho* Esta bien de verdad Testarossa-san!

Fate al voltear a ver se sorprendió al ver esa hermosa sonrisa y trago saliva mientras miraba a otro lado

Fate:B-bueno

Se quedaron calladas de nuevo solo se escuchaba la brisa del aire que movía consigo los cabellos dorados de Fate mientras pasaba un mechón rebelde tras su oreja Nanoha la miraba ligeramente sonrojada y sentía su corazón nuevamente latir rápidamente.

Fate:Tengo algo en la cara?

Nanoha*sorprendida* N-no! Solo e-este

Fate:*se acerca* este?

Nanoha: s-solo veía la Heladería que esta justo en su dirección!

Fate volteo y claramente había una heladería alli

Fate:Gustas un helado?

Nanoha escucho angeles cantar Aleluya era lo mejor que le podías pedir a la chica

Nanoha:Claro!*sonriendo*

Fate se incorporo mientras sonreía y se ponía a platicar de diversas dudas de Nanoha mientras caminaban a la heladería al,llegar pido Nanoha uno generoso que se acabo en 5 min!

Fate: vaya que eres Fanática de los helados

Nanoha:Si! Demasiado Testarossa-san

Fate: Si me doy cuenta

Nanoha se manchó la comisura de los labios con el helado y seguía pidiendo mientras Fate se acercó y le limpio cosa que le sorprendió y Nanoha limpio,igual a Fate y se sonrojaron ambas mientras volteaban y tarteamudaban ambas se tomaban de la frente y hacían caras raras después de eso Fate llevó a Nanoha a casa

Nanoha:Gusta alguna bebida?

Fate: me gustaría una conga por favor

Nanoha:Claro

Nanoha preparo la conga asi como se la tendió y se sentó a una distancia de Fate

Fate: Acércate no te haré daño

Nanoha se acercó y se acercó mas mientras la miraba de reojo sentía bonito pues se imaginaba fantasías de una relación con la rubia mientras esta solo sonreía cuando menos sintió Nanoha se durmió en su hombro mientras Fate sonrio y la acostó en el sofá con cuidado y delicadeza como si fuera un pétalo de rosa

Fate se acercó a su mejilla y planto un ligero beso asi como se mordió los labios al ver esos suculentos y rosados labios con olor a fresa los roso pero se levanto, se fue y Nanoha en ese momento se incorporo sonrojada como tomate sintiendo su corazón latir como loco

Mientras tanto una rubia iba en el asiento trasero con el chofer de su BMW y iba ligeramente roja pensando

Fate:"Que diablos me pasa?, por que hice eso?, es demasiado para mi ademas yo no puedo pero agh ha sido tan linda tan calida tan sonriente se supone que no tengo corazón y estoy impactada por esta chica. No quiero abrir mi corazón como un bendito libro,¿ por que me comportó como soy contigo?!"

Ambas sonrojadas mientras iban pensando en la una de la otra se iban negando su amor mutuo.

Sin embargo este es un amor prohibido que apenas esta comenzando

...

Y aquí acaba amigos! Espero les haya gustado esperen con ansias el próximo bye bye! Saludos a onechan besotes y abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Dark/White Heart Dreams

Hola! Que tal? Les esta gustando? Jajaja me siento muy inspirada se que tengo abandonadas mis otras historias pero intentare reaunudar en unos dias por que tengo ideas pero no se como ponerlo en letras

Saludos a PrinceFate mi Oneechan Te quiero! Y si acepto ser tu amor prohibido jajaja es un honor para mi ;) tu tambien eres el mio

...

Sweet Dark/White Heart Dreams Capitulo 4: Corazón impenetrable

...

Nanoha POV: Pensé que había sido un sueño pero Fate casi casi me besa pero que demonios! Son tantas emociones que procesar! Me acabo de levantar y tengo casi ojeras parece que no dormí de primera clase

Carim:Nanoha!

Nanoha: Assfgrefre...

Carim:Que?

Nanoha:ksneineie..

Carim: Habla bien tonta!

Nanoha recibió un golpe llamado Amor Mañanero y no solo por el golpe de Carim.

Nanoha: Testarossa-san eso pasa

Carim: Que pasa con ella?

Nanoha: No lo se. Me siento tranquila a su lado calida pero es como un sol que me atrae pero no puedo se que no puedo enamorarme...

Carim acarició su cabeza suavemente asi como le mostró una gran sonrisa

Carim: te gusta desho?

Nanoha: Eh? N-no! *sonrojada*

Carim:*le sonrie* Baaaka claro que te gusta si tanto te gusta entonces si es un amor prohibido no se supone que es mas...apasionado?

Nanoha:Carim! Dios contigo no se puede!

Nanoha se metió a bañar sonrojada mientras se preguntaba por que se paraba tan temprano si era sábado? Dios sabe quien la manda! Y Carim que fue la que la despertó amorosamente.

Carim POV: Nunca te has enamorado de una persona podría decirse que es tu primer amor prohibido

Carim sonrio algo triste asi como se fue a sentar al sofá

Carim POV: el primer amor que te alejara aun mas de mi, esta bien.

En ese momento recordó la charla de la noche pasada con la gemela de Testarossa.

**Flasback**

Alicia: por que me trajiste aqui? Por que las has dejado solas?

Carim: Nanoha estaba muy decaída asi que es mejor que arreglen las cosas no cree?

Alicia se detuvo y la miro a los ojos posandose a unos pasos enfrente de ella

Alicia:ella te gusta.

Carim se sorprendió ante como ella lo había podido descifrar alguien pudo ver atra vez de sus sonrisa calida pero fría a la vez

Carim:Que?..

Alicia: Ella te gusta

Carim: como sabes? Que que sabes?

Alicia:Lo deduje y hoy en la mañana te escuche "Me gustas Nanoha!" lo dijiste como desahogo quieres mas pruebas? Por que no le-

Carim acalló a a Alicia con sus manos

Carim: no le digas a Nanoha..

Alicia: Por que?

Alicia tomo sus muñecas apartandolas de sus labios

Carim: ahora mismo esta empezando a tener acaramelamiento con Testarossa-san no sabes lo feliz que esta todo el tiempo habla puro Testarossa-san

Alicia: Sufres, tu sonrisa es calida pero a la vez fría,

Carim:Sabe? Yo estaba triste por que no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo debido a una lesión que tuve de pequeña e estado con Nanoha desde bebe y sabe? Estaba llorando estaba muy triste pues no podría ir a un viaje a conocer a mi futbolista favorito, Nanoha me dijo "No llores Carim! ten por seguro que te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño! Tu lesion mejorara pero yo participare por ti en ese concurso!" siempre mostrando una gran sonrisa Nanoha trabajo duro en un concurso de Futbol para ganar otra vez unos boletos no solo eso si no que si no que el futbolista le pregunto que quería pues había hecho un gran trabajo ella dijo "Quiero que vayas a mi casa mi amiga quiere conocerte ese es su sueño!" Nanoha esta dispuesta a hacer todo y dar todo por una persona especial suya a los pocos dias vino ese futbolista a nuestro fraccionamiento Grandioso no? Nanoha siempre ha hecho muchas cosas por mi ella siempre a estado ahi para mi

Carim volteo y le sonrio a una Alicia sorprendida

Alicia:...

Carim: precisamente por que me gusta y Amo a Nanoha quiero apoyarla en este amor.

**Fin del Flashback **

Nanoha: Carim!

Carim:Mm?

Justamente alguien toco el timbre

Chico C: Disculpe, Takamachi-san?

Nanoha: si, soy yo, que se le ofrece?

Chico D: Testarossa-san le invita a tomar el te con ella esta tarde con sus amiga Carim pasare por ud a la 5 p.m.

El chico se fue y dejo a una Carim y a una Nanoha pasmadas

Iba a ser una laaarga tarde

...o3o...x

_Mientras tanto en la mansión Testarossa_

Alicia: Fate Nanoha te gusta verdad?

Fate estaba tomando café mientras lo escupió y se limpio con la servilleta

Fate: Perdona?

Alicia: Que, Te gusta Nanoha

Fate: Claro que no. No me puedo enamorar y lo sabes

Alicia: pero tu quieres algo con ella jamas habías invitado a una chica a la casa que no fuera-

Alicia se callo pues no quería decir cierto nombre

Fate solo siguió tomando su café y seguía con su semblante serio

...o0o...x

_Mas Tarde a las 5 P.M_

Carim y Nanoha iban en un lujoso Porche mientras lo miraban aun asombradas por el lujo de sillones y como sus traseros iban en semejante asiento! Al bajar vieron la mansión y las dos parecían pecesitos de Bob esponja Hamana Hamana, Hamana.

Alicia: Jajaja! Cierren la boca uds dos que se les meteran las moscas!

Asintieron mientras se saludaban y entraban pues el interior era mucho mas lujoso! Mientras caminaban decían Wooow como niñas pequeñas

Fate:Nunca habían visto una casa?

Nanoha sintió que su corazón aceleraba pues aun recordaba el rose quien no? Un rose de labios de Fate Testarossa

Fate saludo elegante y de manera seria llevaba un traje gris con corbata azul su cabello suelto esos ojos Rojos que sentía que desarmaba a Nanoha.

Solo saludo normal se sentía un ambiente algo tenso..

Alicia: Bien! Me llevare a Carim! Quedare con Nanoha-chan bye bye!

Se fueron casi corriendo mientras Fate le hizo un ademán de que la siguiera mientras caminaban Nanoha observaba detalladamente su figura espalda ligeramente ancha cintura perfecta cadera perfecta y mas abajo...

Nanoha giro la cabeza diciendo que que estaba pensando?

Fate dejo pasar caballerosamente a Nanoha primero al jardin

Fate:Takamachi-san , que le gustaría tomar?

Nanoha: C-café por favor

Fate:Jaime, tráele un café a la Señorita por favor.

Jaime asintió y estaba detrás de Nanoha cosa que le sorprendió a esta pues parecía un fantasma después de traer cafés Fate amable y caballerosa jalo la silla para que se sentara.

Nanoha: e-este tiene algo que decirme?

Fate:No, solo quería pasar algo de tiempo con ud.

Nanoha:*Se atraganta un poco* S-se puede saber por que?

Fate: Solo quiero saber algo.

Nanoha volteo y miro a Fate a los ojos y sentía nuevamente que esos ojos podían ver atravez de ella muy adentro de ella pero sentía que podía ver un poco de Fate.

Sentían que eran unos imanes Fate hizo de lado la mesa con el café y el te y acercó su rostro al se Nanoha sentían la respiración de la otra.

Por unos breves instantes el corazón impenetrable de Fate se abrió.

Fate levantó la mano acariciando el rostro de Nanoha mientras esta tenia los labios entreabiertos y se acercaba mientras susurro.

Fate:Nanoha...

Nanoha:Fate-chan...

rosaron sus labios y Nanoha con el corazón acelerado igual que Fate y lentamente se fusionaron en un beso.

Sentían como sus labios se almohadaban perfectamente sentían como sus corazones latian rápidamente mientras movían suavemente los labios demostrando en ese acto sentimientos hasta que el aire fue necesario y tuvieron que separarse Fate junto su frente al de Nanoha unos segundos y se miraron a los ojos Nanoha la miraba sonrojada.

Fate:Tu...que me has hecho?..Nanoha?

Nanoha: Lo mismo digo que me has...hecho?

Fate:Yo..

Nanoha: Tu..?

Fate:yo..no te merezco...

Nanoha:Me gustas!..

Fate se sorprendió al escucharla y se quedo atónita

Nanoha:Sabes que me has hecho desde que te vi? Mi corazón jamas a latido asi por alguien! Yo yo jamas había tenido esta clase de sentimientos con solo tu presencia siento latir mi corazón como nunca yo yo no quiero ser solo tu secretaria o tu amiga!...

Fate parece que escucho o vio un fantasma y se alejó

Fate:No..no puedes enamorarte de mi...como..si..no sabes nada..si supieras ni si quiera..-

Nanoha:me e enamorado de ti por como has sido conmigo...

Fate:Pero..No puedes...enamorarte...de alguien como yo...por que..?...

Nanoha:por que no puedo?..

Fate:No..por que..yo no tengo corazón Nanoha...soy cruel despiadada alguien que han dicho que no tengo corazon

Nanoha se acercó y la abrazo

Nanoha:no creo..que no tengas corazón...yo..he..visto..una..Fate-chan diferente a la que decían...eres amable..noble..

Fate lentamente la rodeo de la cintura y recargo su mejilla en el cabello de Nanoha unos instantes

Fate:No...Nanoha..

Nanoha:Por que niegas mi amor por ti? Por que?..

Fate:Por que no puedo enamorarme...y se que tu tampoco

Fate separo un poco a Nanoha y vio esos ojos llenos de lagrimas y esto la sorprendió pues se veían tristes y llorosos pero limpio esas lagrimas con sus labios

Nanoha:Yo..*sollozo* quiero estar contigo!...no soporto ver tu mirada triste como si estuvieras sola no quiero eso!

Fate se sorprendió y la miro a los ojos

Nanoha:Dejame...estar contigo..dejame sanar ese corazón que se que esta lastimado..dejame ver mas de esa sonrisa...dejame borrar esa soledad de tu rostro

Fate:Nanoha..

Lentamente se abrazaron fuerte dándose ese calor que sabían que encajaban a la perfección

Eso era lo que Fate deseaba alguien que la abrazara fuertemente y en ese momento fue un abrazo tan fuerte que todos los trozos de su corazón se iban uniendo pero faltan unos cuantos que solo solo Nanoha puede arreglar

Fate POV:abrazame fuerte te abrazare fuerte y no te dejare ir por que tu te has convertido en la luz que me sacado de la oscuridad aunque sea un amor prohibido aunque tengamos obstáculos que incluso sean por nosotras no te dejare.

Y fue asi como el corazón impenetrable de Fate fue abierto.

Pero esta era la última oportunidad

Nanoha era la ultima esperanza para un corazón increíblemente dañado.

Ese fue el comienzo del amor prohibido entre Nanoha y Fate un amor que duraría años.

...

...

...

..

Y aquí ta! Saludos nos vemos en el prox cap! :3 hasta lueguito!

Besotes a mi amor prohibido! ;) 3

Aishteru con cariño Candy-chan :/3


	5. Chapter 5

Sweet Dark/White Heart Dreams

Capitulo 5

Holaaaaa! Aquí otra actualización :3 aunque les digo que este capitulo esta lleno de acaramelamiento pero

:0

...

...

..

Fate:Nanoha..

Nanoha y Fate seguían abrazadas en silencio era un silencio cómodo

Fate:Nanoha se que no podemos estar juntas pero..quieres ser mi novia?

Nanoha se sorprendió pero acepto riendo

Nanoha:Seria un honor

Fate:El honor es mío Nanoha

Nanoha y Fate se rieron mientras se daban un beso suave y largo separándose juntando sus frentes tenían unas grandes sonrisas mientras pasaban los dias mas acarameladas estaban incluso en el trabajo decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones viajaron a España a México, y a mas lugares todo era paz y tranquilidad un dia Fate al regresar de casa a Nanoha.

?:Vaya vaya a sido un laaargo tiempo.

Fate reconoció esa voz mientras volteo y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo

Fate:Hayate..Yagami..

Hayate:Ya has olvidado que estamos comprometidas? E escuchado que andas por ahi caminando con una chiquilla de esas pobretonas

Fate:No permitiré que le hables asi!

Hayate:Uy que miedo.

Fate:No me interesa si estamos comprometidas o no no es de tu incumbencia mi vida asi como yo respeto todos tus acostónes.

Hayate:Me ofendes Fate, aunque debo decir que aun no te has llevado a esa chica a la cama que esperas? Un milagro del señor?

Fate:No me importa llevarla a la cama ella es dueña de mi corazón.

Hayate:hahahaha! Que buena broma si no mal recordaba tu no tenias corazón

Fate:Contigo nunca. Yagami.

Hayate saco un cigarro e inicio a fumar sacando el humo riendo.

Hayate: Mejor aléjate de ella. No te lo estoy pidiendo por su bien nadie querría estar con un moustro que tuvo que matar a sus tíos y primos cuando hubo un experimento mal en la compañía Testarossa.

Fate:...

Hayate:Sus gritos aun los recuerdas no? Esas súplicas de ayuda aun corrompen tu alma no?

Fate temblando al recordar estaba apunto de darle una bofetada pero..

CLAP!

Se escucho un ruido de un fuerte golpe cuando vio Hayate ya hacia en el suelo Alicia había salido de la nada y estaba enfrente de ella.

Alicia:Cierra la Puta boca de una buena vez...Tu no sabes como se siente Fate..

Hayate se tomo de la boca riendo mientras sa quitaba el resto de sangre de su labio miro a Alicia aun si era la mas alta de ellas

Hayate:Yo le hablo como quiero a este Moustro..

Alicia tembló y la miro sus ojos eran mas rojos podía ser graciosa pero Si una de las Testarossa se enojaba era muy muy peligroso

Alicia:Fuera de la casa...

Hayate:Ok ok nos vemos luego en la boda Fa-te-chan

Fate seguía temblando asi como Hayate salio, Alicia se volteo a abrazarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza Fate lloraba con fuerza por un momento fue como si Fate y Alicia hubieran regresado el tiempo

Fate lloraba y lloraba mientras Alicia la apapachaba más

Alicia:Shhh Shhh ya esta todo bien.

Fate asentia y seguía aferrada a Alicia no había llorado asi en años asi se quedaron mientras Alicia la cargo subió a su habitación acostándola acariciando su rostro pues de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida depositando un beso en la frente de Fate le acarició la cabeza

Alicia:Mi pequeña hermanita...

Fate:Onee-chan..

Alicia se sorprendió pero rio bajo y se incorporo saliendo mientras bajo a la sala tocando el violín mientras recuerdos felices y tristes vagaban en su cabeza ni se dio cuenta que había llegado Carim a visitarla al escuchar la melodía tan nostálgica se acercó mientras miro a Alicia sintió su corazón pararse se veía hermosa tocando esa melodía sus ojos cerrados mientras veía sus largas pestañas doradas se acercó en silencio notando que corrían lagrimas en esos hermosos pómulos seguía tocando hasta terminar se acercó y la abrazo por detrás esta se sorprendió pero volteo a corresponder el abrazo sintiendo la calidad de Carim llenarla apesar de que le llevaba unos 15 cm se aferró a este delicado cuerpo llorando en silencio mientras Carim acariciaba su espalda asi se quedaron sintiendo que el calor de la otra las completaba ni cuenta se dieron que Fate había salido dio una vuelta pero inconsciente sus pies la llevaron a la casa de Nanoha tocando el timbre Nanoha abrió y sonrio pero la miro Fate se aferró a Nanoha en un fuerte abrazo mientras correspondía y sentía su hombro húmedo.

Nanoha:Que pasa Fate-chan..?

Fate:Nanoha esta bien?..soy un moustro...yo..soy un asesina..

Nanoha se sorprendió y dejo pasar a Fate Se acostaron en el sillón Nanoha quedo abajo mientras acariciaba a Fate

Nanoha:Que?

Fate:Cuando tenia 13 años hubo un accidente en la fabrica Testarossa de productos químicos mis primos y tíos estaban emocionados de ser los primeros experimentos...el experimento fallo...eran prácticamente unos zombis se comían unos a otro el abuelo me mando a mi a matarlos...gritaban uno por uno matándolos disparos...

Nanoha se sorprendió y la miro

Nanoha:Que..por que te mando a ti?

Fate:por que solo yo sabia manejar armas tenia entrenamiento especial y si mandaba a alguien no le convenía pues podía ser un peligro para la compañía mis padres gritaron discutieron incluso pelearon pero era eso o mataba a mi hermana yo..yo. Cometi sin numero de crímenes tengo las manos manchadas...aun asi estas conmigo?

Nanoha:La pregunta me ofende no me importa que hayas hecho o por que yo! Te Amo por como eres ademas estoy segura que no querías hacerlo yo Te Amo aun si tienes ese feo pasado

Fate se sorprendió aferrándose a Nanoha mientras lloraba con fuerza y Nanoha acariciaba su espalda

Asi se quedaron dormidas mientras las dos parejas Nanoha y Fate, Carim y Alicia dormían abrazadas aveces el amor no correspondido puede brillar intensamente como en el caso de Alicia y Carim.

Pasaron los dias y Nanoha aprendía cada dia ama de Fate y viceversa hasta que un dia mientras Nanoha regresaba de comprar unos helados se encontró que había una chica que estaba besando a Fate sintió que su mundo se rompía dejo los helados caer pero corrió lejos

Fate:NANOHA!

Nanoha corría y corría pero Fate avento a la chica nada mas y nada menos que Hayate Yagami quien reía sonoramente Nanoha sentía lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas levanto la vista y vio a una Alicia aferrándose a ella en un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba.

Alicia:Nanoha..? Vale..tranquila..

Nanoha lloraba mientras sentía ese corazón destrozado.

Fate:Nanoha?

Nanoha se aferró mas a Alicia al escuchar la voz de Fate negando no quería verla ni nada estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

Fate:Alicia te lo encargo..

Alicia iba a detenerla pero Fate paso de largo mientras caminaba Nanoha la vio irse tomando un taxi.

Alicia miraba atónita todo esto mientras llevo a Nanoha a su apartamento.

Alicia le había servido un café mientras Nanoha secaba su cabello.

Sentándose en la sala miro a Nanoha.

Alicia:Que carajo acaba de pasar?

Nanoha apretó su taza y aun temblando hablo.

Nanoha:Fate-chan se estaba besando con una chica..

Alicia:De que color era su cabello?

Nanoha:Castaño.

Alicia rompió la taza.

Alicia:Perdón te compraré un juego de tazas después, realmente confías en Fate?

Nanoha se sorprendió y siguió escuchando a Alicia.

Alicia:Tan si quiera la escuchaste?

Nanoha:No..

Alicia:*suspiro* lo sabia. Esa chica es Hayate Yagami la prometida de Fate. Esa chica hará todo lo posible por separarlas para que no arruines ese acuerdo pero sin embargo Fate no lo permite esta es una de sus tantas maldades si realmente confiaras en Fate hubieras escuchado lo que tiene que decir...pero te cegaste por el dolor de tu corazón al verla besándose con Yagami...

Nanoha agachó la cabeza sintiéndose tremendamente culpable..

Alicia se levanto y le palmeo la cabeza saliendo de la casa Nanoha lloro mientras esa noche no pudo dormir Carim no estaba se había ido de viaje lloro mucho pero se aferró a si misma los días en el trabajaba con Fate pero parecían completamente extrañas Fate no la tocaba solo le dirigía la palabra para el trabajo eso le dolía aun más hasta que Alicia llego un dia.

Alicia:Nanoha puedes acompañarme por favor?

Nanoha:Claro adonde?

Alicia: A mi casa por favor.

Cuando llegaron se notaba un ambiente tenso.

Alicia:Fate, no a salido en dias de la habitación no contesta ni nada no,a comido.

Nanoha: Dejame verla..

Alicia la dejo en la puerta mientras Nanoha abría lentamente y Fate estaba en la cama con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas su cabello descuidado Nanoha camino hacia a ella mientras esta volteo

Fate:Estoy soñando?

Nanoha:Fate-chan..

Fate estiró su mano abrazando a Nanoha fuertemente lloraba mientras ambas sacaban lagrimas.

Nanoha:Perdón...por no haberte escuchado..

Fate:Perdóname tu a mi por no haber corrido detrás tuyo...

Nanoha:Perdón perdón..

Fate:Te Amo..

Lloraban mientras acabaron por darse un largo beso y terminar acostadas abrazadas fuertemente sin soltarse pues ninguna de la otra quería ser separada nunca mas fuera de quien fuera.

...

..

..

.

**Aquí acaba este capitulo! Que les pareció? Nos leemos después :3 **

**Bye bye! **


End file.
